Chained To You
by TaintedDivine
Summary: Murtagh is hopelessly in love with Eragon. So when after a battle Eragon is captured and left in Murtaghs care,things are looking up. Now he's made it his duty to make Eragon fall in love with him. It's too bad Eragon hates his guts. Slash,incest Warning
1. Captured

An- Alright this is my first slash piece so review. I need to know what I did right and what I did wrong if I am to improve.

Full Summary- Murtagh kidnaps Eragon and brings him to Galbatorixs' castle. Murtagh is in love with Eragon and has hopes that he can convince Eragon to return his feelings. Its just too bad Eragon hates his guts. Can love shine through?

**Warnings**- Incest and Slash as well as other adult themes will be present. If you can't handle it then leave. Don't waste my time and yours.

Pairings- MurtaghEragon, SaphiraThorn and one-sided AryaEragon

* * *

Eragon awoke his vision swimming. Everything was sore and he felt drained. It was as if someone had pounded on him while he slept. He felt slightly noxious. His body hadn't felt that weak since he had been captured by Durza. 

He tried to call out to Saphira only to slam hard into a mental wall. Something was blocking the connection with fervor and he couldn't even get a since of her presence. Now he turned to his next problem. Where was he and how did he get there?

Murtagh! They had fought and Eragon had lost. The last thing he remembered was falling from Saphiras' saddle. So he should have been in a dungeon right?

The room he was lavish to say the least. Instead of a dungeon it looked like a royal suite. Groaning he moved to sit up from the large bed he was laying on. Before he could move to far from the bed however, invisible bonds tightened around his wrists. He sat back on the bed.

He sighed. So Galbatorix had won. It was only a matter of time before he had to go to the execution block he was sure. But… if he was to be executed then why was he placed in such splendid chambers?

If he couldn't contact Saphira, the least he could do was break his bonds. Focusing he whispered the Ancient word for break, _Jierda. _When nothing happened he couldn't help but to sigh again. So his magic was sealed also.

With little else to do, Eragon thought back on the most recent clash between the Varden and the Empire.

It was a hectic all out battle. Things had been in favor of the Varden and before he fell unconscious the Varden had been winning. Now he could not help but feel worry for the Varden. Had the Empire retreated after the clash with Murtagh or had they pushed on forward and completly destroyed the Varden?

'_Murtagh…'_ Eragon grimaced at the thought of his older brother. Anger boiled inside of him. How could he?! Eragon trusted Murtagh and that trust was torn apart. It left a wound that was slow to heal.

As if summoned by Eragons thoughts, the grandiose chamber doors opened and in walked his older brother carrying a large tray of food. To Eragons ire, Murtagh had a smirk on his face.

Fixing his Murtagh with his coolest glare, Eragon noted with some satisfaction that the smirk had faded somewhat.

"I brought you a plate. I wasn't sure what you would want so I just got you the basics." He said smoothly, as if every word had been rehearsed.

Eragon snorted "You expect me to eat anything _you_ made. I wouldn't be surprised if it was poisoned!"

Murtagh sighed. "Look Eragon, you're in enemy territory and you'll need your strength right? So please just eat. I promise its' not poisoned I'll even say it in the Ancient Language if I have to." Murtagh looked pleading. It was something that Eragon was unfamillar to and it caught him off guard.

Still angry yet obviously smart enough to consider Murtaghs words he took a hesitant bite of one of the sandwiches on the plate. When he couldn't taste anything out of the ordinary he continued to eat, his eyes never leaving Murtagh. he looked ready to jump and run at any second. If Murtagh was there maybe he could get some answers.

"Where's Saphira?"

"She's being kept in an especially enchanted room. After all we couldn't have her burning down the castle now could we?" It was meant to be a joke to lighten the mood or least stop Eragons' glare. Instead the hatred in Eragon intensified and it showed through his eyes.

Murtagh sighed again. Eragon wasn't going to make this easy it appeared. Looking squarely in his brothers eyes, he tried again.

"I have Thorn watching over her so don't worry. Nothing will happen. If you promise to behave…"

"If by 'behave' you mean corporate with Galbatorix then the answer is no." Eragon snarled

"Eragon do you really think that lowly of me?" Murtagh asked dejectedly, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was an insult and it stung as well. But Murtagh brushed it off. If he allowed comments like that to get to him he would never get anywhere with Eragon.

Eragon gave him another look this one and this one, if possible, was even colder than before.

"In a word Murtagh? Yes, I do. How can you sit there as if nothing has happened! Why are you even here?"

That was difficult to explain. He couldn't exactly say 'I'm here because I love you and want to win you over.'

"…Galbatorix has ordered me to restore relations with you. He wants us to be able to cooperate."

Eragon stiffened at that. Bad move.

"So your only here because you have to be? I should have known as soon as you were acting somewhat friendly."

"Eragon that's not what I meant! What I'm trying to say is…"

"Save it! I hate you and everything about you. You're a traitor!" In frustration, Eragon slapped the tray of food away, scattering it across the floor.

Murtaghs' eyes widened. It was as if someone had super heated a knife and stabbed it in his heart. He was there because he wanted to be. Murtagh wanted nothing more than to once again hold Eragons trust. Murtagh blinked away the pain. He wouldn't break down, not now.

"So be it. I will send someone to clean this mess up. You can find someone else to bring you food from now on." Murtaghs voice was cold and reminiscent of how it was at there last battle.

Rising sharply Murtagh spun on hill and walked out slamming the doors behind him.

'_Damn it! I messed up again! Why can't he just understand? I didn't have a choice! Why can't you just give me a chance?'_

_

* * *

_

Saphira growled for the umpteenth time that day. Her eyes narrowed and she couldn't help but think death would have been an easier route to this…twisted form of torture.

'_Will you please just stop! I do not have the patience for you'_

Saphira could have sworn she saw the red dragon Thorn smirk. For the last hour Thorn had pestered her in an overly friendly manner. Without meaning to, Saphira was slowly dropping her guard. It was truly infuriating.

'_Well, if you just cooperate and eat, then I would leave' _

Ever since she had awoken, the blue dragon had refused to eat and said she would not do so until she saw her rider.

'_I hate to be the one to tell you this, but, your rider is being as stubborn as you are. It's a shame he is so reckless with his words.'_ Thorn sounded snide as if he knew something that was deeply kept secret.

This made Saphira pause. What did he know about Eragon? What did he mean reckless words? Had Eragon said something to endanger himself? With a sigh, she resigned herself to her fate.

'_If I agree to eat will you tell me what you mean?'_

'_Hmm I don't know you have been very stubborn. I think I deserve a reward for my patience. I need your word you will eat from now on! _

Upon seeing her weary and somewhat cautious nod Thorn continued, _'First is first! Eat.'_

Rolling her eyes Saphira took a bite of the cow that lay in front of her. Upon swallowing she looked up at Thorn expectantly.

At this point Thorn became serious again the overly happy tone in his voice faded.

'_From what I hear, he is being very uncooperative…and he is going to find himself very hungry later on.'_

'_Eragon Damn it'_ Saphira cursed. He was going to need his strength and here he was turning down a meal. Who knew when he would get the chance to eat again? That boy was infuriating sometimes.

'_So Saphira, since I've been so useful, how about some affection?'_ Thorn said wiggling his eyebrows.

Yet still not as infuriating as the dragon in front of her. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later That night

'You should not have worn your feelings for the boy so openly. If he hurts you I swear I'll…'

Murtagh couldn't help but smile at Thorns protectiveness. The dragon had wrapped his tail around Murtagh and was growling slightly.

"Oh really what will you do? Inquiring minds want to know. After all you wouldn't want an irate Saphira after you."

'I'll…I'll… do absolutely nothing.' Thorn deflated before his tone became serious again. 'Please don't do anything hasty. If you truly want the Eragon to like you, you must first show him your positive intentions.'

Murtagh sighed. "It's not that easy! He's more stubborn than you are and that really making a statement."

Thorn nudged him with his tail in response for the insult. 'I'm sure he'll give in by the end. After all you're the only person more stubborn than I am.'

Pushing Thorn off of him, Murtagh rose to his feet. "I'll be back. I have something I need to do"

At this point Thorn also rose. '_I suppose I'll find something to keep me entertained as well._'

With Eragon

Eragon was awakened from a much needed sleep by a deep grumbling in his head. At first he tried to ignore it as a figment of his imagination. He was however awakened fully by a very shocking string of mental curses and swears.

Hesitantly Eragon reached out through his mind. There was most defiantly a presence there and it was pissed.

'_Alright lets get this straight Eragon; Murtagh came to you today with the best of intentions and look at how you treated him._'

The presence was vaguely familiar. It was draconic for sure and the only dragon near by was 'Thorn, is that you?'

'_Real brilliant, aren't you?' the dragon mocked 'My point was he was only trying to help you ass. Look where you are. Who do you think got you such posh chambers? Galbatorix was ready to lock you in a dungeon until he figured out your true name._'

Eragon felt like he swallowed a rock. So that's why he wasn't in a dungeon somewhere. Murtagh…

'Look I didn't know okay?! Besides it doesn't change the fact that he's a traitor.' Eragon retorted. It was true and Eragon refused to feel guilt over it.

At this point Thorn lost his cool. 'I won't say this more than once so make sure you get the first time. If you hurt Murtagh in anyway I will ensure that you regret it' The tone of the dragon was pure ice. The anger was undetectable and it made the message that much more potent.

Before Eragon could make a comment, Thorn had severed their connection leaving Eragon to think over what had unfolded. The words of Thorn ran through his head until, in irritation, he turned over and decided to return to sleep.

Even then a part of him couldn't help but to feel guilty.

Line

Alright what did you people think? Good, bad so-so? Anything you can tell me helps so in other words- please reveiw.


	2. Plans are Forming

An- First I can't believe how many people like this story! I was expecting like two reviews and I got so many. I can't say how much this means to me. To everyone who reviewed, this is for you!

This is so late because I have been grounded. I failed a test with a 55. This is why I hate science. Terrible isn't it? I not supposed to touch anything electronic until April but here I am! Please forgive me!

Warnings- The same as last chapter, with incest and slash. Flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon nor am I affiliated with the trilogy in anyway.

* * *

Eragon lay in his room early in the morning still contemplating Thorn's words. Pinkish light had just begun to shine through the window. After experiencing a guilty sleep brought on by Thorn, Eragon had awoken extremely early. He couldn't help but began to think of Saphira. She always knew exactly what to do.

Murtagh was a headache. He never seemed to understand the logic in saying what you mean. It was made more aggravating by the fact that Murtagh seemed to enjoy playing the mind games. Everything the man did was a conundrum and for Eragon it was impossible to figure out. The strange thing was Eragon wasn't sure why he wanted to.

Eragon's thoughts were then interrupted by a faint noise, much like footsteps, approach the room.

Upon hearing the movement reach the door, Eragon immediately stilled and closed his eyes. Slowing his breathing he was the perfect model of a sleeping person. He only hoped his visitor had friendly intent.

Eragon heard the familiar tapping of footsteps as they approached the bed followed by a pressure as someone sat down beside him. Eragon resisted the urge to flinch as a hand reached out and ruffled his hair and began lightly running their fingers through it.

"It's been awhile since I could be anywhere near you without you trying to kill me Eragon. You can be very aggressive when your upset. Too bad you aren't always this cooperative. It would be a pleasant change in pace for once."

Murtagh?

Murtagh was still playing with his hair. Eragon resisted the urge to try and break Murtagh's hand. Who in the hell did Murtagh think he was?

"You know, yesterday I really was just trying to help. I guess I deserved the whole traitor insult though. Didn't I say I wasn't going to visit you again? I can never seem to do as I am supposed to when it comes to you eh, Eragon?"

Eragon felt another wave of guilt hit about yesterday. Mentally forcing the thoughts away he focused once more on his act of sleeping.

"That's why Galbatorix has been so kind lately I guess. I finally captured you. You wouldn't believe how much trouble I went through to make sure you didn't end up in the dungeons. Galbatorix actually listened in the end which is really surprising. I think he wants us to be brotherly. It would make for less tension in the future."

Murtagh's hand was getting daring now and was brushing Eragon's hair from his face. Eragon almost let out a growl.

"This is really pathetic you know. Here I am talking to an unconscious person as if they were my private confidant. Not only that, but, has that but the person I'm talking to just recently told me how much he hates me. I guess I really am crazy. I'll be back later. Maybe you'll be conscious next time. If I'm really lucky you won't try and kill me."

Murtagh's hand brushed through Eragon's hair one more time before it was removed. The next sound Eragon heard was the sound of retreating footsteps and the closing of a door.

When he was sure Murtagh had left, Eragon found himself torn between conflicting emotions. He still hated Murtagh make no mistakes about that yet at the same time he was confused.

He was dumbfounded on the recent events. Why did Murtagh do that? Did he still think they were friends? Eragon scoffed at the thought. That would be the day. No matter how much time had passed the betrayal still stung like a fresh wound.

He had thought Murtagh dead and then when he saw him again, Murtagh was on the wrong side of the battle. Eragon could still hear the taunting words of that day as well as the bitterness and hatred he had felt. The more he lingered on it the tougher his resolve became. No matter the situation or how hard Murtagh tried, he would never be forgiven but could Eragon get over it and put it in the past? Eragon wasn't so sure.

After awhile of thinking Eragon came to a decision. He would not forgive Murtagh and he couldn't attempt to get along, but he had decided before he escaped, he would cast away his confusion even of it meant trying to understand Murtagh. He had done so with enemies before and he would do so now.

With his conscious appeased and his mind made up Eragon turned on side and tried to catch up on the sleep that had evaded him the night before. When Murtagh did come again he would begin his plan.

* * *

Murtagh wore a slight smirk as he exited Eragon's room. He knew the other boy had been awake the whole time. It was hard not to notice the slight growl as Murtagh had played with Eragon's hair. He also knew that the only way to get Eragon to listen was under strange circumstances. Either way, Murtagh had gotten his point across.

Murtagh had come to a conclusion. If he was overly friendly with Eragon then Eragon would push him away. Yet if he was cold to Eragon he wouldn't get anywhere. To deal with Eragon, he needed to allow Eragon the upper hand.

But before that he had to earn a margin of Eragon's trust. He was filled with a new determination that was evoked by a hope that he and Eragon could be together. He literally had eternity to make it work and he was.

Murtagh could remember when he first be began to accept his feelings for Eragon. They had been traveling and it had been unbelievably cold and Saphira had flown off to scout.

Flashback

Murtagh shuddered as a particularly cold blast of air rushed past him. It was freezing and despite being extremely close to the fire and wearing there warmest clothing, Eragon and Murtagh still could not escape the icy temperature. Eragon had gone to sleep to escape the cold and Murtagh took watch.

Eragon sneezed in his sleep and unconsciously rolled closer to the fire. It was clear that the cold was getting to him. Murtagh who had been sitting on the opposite side of the fire rose and moved closer to Eragon.

Eragon looked stunning in the firelight. His hair fell in all the right casting shadows upon his face in a captivating way. Slowly and unsure of himself Murtagh moved even closer to Eragon his heart thumping in his ears.

Eragon shuddered again and Murtagh gave into instinct and lay next to the boy, pulling Eragon against his chest. If anyone asked he could always say it was for body heat, but that was just an excuse. He knew in truth that he was holding the boy for is own selfish desires.

Despite the still blistering cold, Murtagh felt a warmth coursing through him. Eragon had that effect on him. He could lie there like that for eternity leaving earthly cares behind.

Why was he feeling like this? Eragon had a way of making him question his own logic and doubt himself. This infatuation with Eragon was shocking. At first Murtagh assumed it was a keen interest in the boy. A curiosity. Yet the more he began to learn about Eragon the more intense the feeling grew. What was this feeling that was bordering on obsession?

He couldn't place a name on it because that would mean he cared. If he cared then it would only serve to complicate the issue. But with Eragon lying there he was happy. He could forget everything and focus only on Eragon.

Eragon let out a small moan and cuddled closer to Murtagh. It was a nice stable feeling that Murtagh had been denied for his childhood. He would love to make a new life with Eragon away from all the pursuers and the battles. He and Eragon could be happy.

But that too raised many questions. Would Eragon accept him? Did Eragon even feel the same way? Would Eragon be disgusted and reject him? It was too much to risk. A chance to live his life with Eragon compared to risking never being close to Eragon again.

Murtagh didn't think he could take rejection. The pain of knowing your most important person had pushed you away was too much to bear. Murtagh shook away the thoughts. He was acting emotional and that wouldn't get him anywhere.

Eragon stirred in his sleep and Murtagh felt the flutter of eyelashes against his skin as Eragon drifted to consciousness.

"Murtagh what are you doing?" came the groggy question, Eragon's voice made husky by sleep.

Murtagh felt his face flush with embarrassment. "It's really c-cold so uh I'm using you for uh body heat. You didn't seem l-l-like you would mind so…"

Eragon grabbed him tighter and murmured "S'okay I was cold anyway. Next time give me a heads up m'kay."

It was obvious the boy was still tired but before Murtagh could let Eragon fall asleep he had to know something.

"Eragon what are we? Are we friends or something else?" Murtagh hoped that didn't sound as bad as he thought it did.

"We're whatever you want us to be" Eragon said sleepily before allowing himself to doze back off. Eragon had no idea how that had sounded to Murtagh. Murtagh thought his heart was about to burst.

Murtagh smiled and gave the boy a tight squeeze before allowing himself to fall asleep as well. He would find away for them to be happy. He knew he would.

The next morning when Eragon wasn't looking, Murtagh could have sworn Saphira gave him a knowing look before he heard a soft voice in his head saying, "As long as you make him happy you have my permission. Don't mess up Murtagh." It was both her consent and a warning.

End Flashback

That was it! The answer to his problem! If Saphira already knew how he felt about Eragon then perhaps she could help. That is if she didn't hate him at the current point in time. Murtagh made up his mind to see her before changing his direction from his own room to Saphira's. He was begining torm a plan and was determed to make it work. For Eragon and for himself.

* * *

Thorn flapped his wings as he flew around the castle. His thoughts began to drift toward the blue dragon Saphira. The reason he had decided to meet her at first was because they were the last of there kind. When they had met at the Burning Plains he had been pleasantly surprised. She was strong as he had expected but he was shocked by her beauty. Saphira was majestic.

He had not had time to dwell on it then but to say the least, he was intrigued. The next time they met there had been no battle only an exchange of words between their riders. This time he was able to truly see her.

She had not been covered in dirt and blood as with the previous encounter and she look even more regal then before. It was a bewitching beauty that sent away his reservations. His usual tough nature melted away when she was near and was replaced by a insatiable urge to make her smile.

Now that Thorn had a chance to meet her and carry out a conversation it was official. He wanted to get to know her better and to spend more time with her.

Saphira had a quirky sense of humor and a sharp tongue. Those only made him admire her all the more. The interesting thing was despite the tension between their riders she seemed to bear him no ill-will. In fact if he didn't know better, he would say she knew the entirety of the situation. Murtagh was loath to tell even him and Thorn did not discover Murtagh's feelings for Eragon until Murtagh was caught after a rather embarrassing dream.

Speaking of Eragon, Thorn hoped his words had there proper effect. After all, Murtagh would never admit that Eragon had hurt him so Thorn saw it as a responsibility to ensure that Eragon knew. Thorn had no issue with the boy but thought he needed to wake up and smell reality. Really Murtagh was more obvious than what Thorn had thought possible when speaking about Eragon.

Then an idea hit him. If Saphira really did know the truth about Murtagh then perhaps she could help them get together. Those two were so thick that a divine signal couldn't point them in the right direction. Perhaps what is needed is a draconic one instead?

Thorn felt himself smirk. Besides if it meant he could spend more time with Saphira then it was even better. A perfect win-win situation. Now if only everything could be that simple.

A plan was forming in Thorn's head and it was growing. If he could pull everyone's strings in just the right way he was sure it would work out. For his rider and himself he had to convince Saphira to help them.

Line

Galbatorix sat languidly upon his throne a small smirk across his lips. Everything was working according to plan. Murtagh following his orders, the Varden had been scattered like rats and he had the only female dragon in his possession as well as her rider. Things couldn't be better. All of the world was and he wodot stop until it was.

At this rate his rule would be solidified and new glorious age of dragon riders could commence free from the manipulation of the corrupt elves. His ambitions were being to be fulfilled and there was no one left to challenge them. Galbatorix had achevied all he set out to his plans were drawing to a close.

There was only one more pawn to fall into place before everything would come to fruition. Murtagh and Eragon. He would allow Murtagh his moment of happiness. Galbatorix would not interfere with Murtagh's plans at the moment. But, when they least expected it Galbatorix was prepared to strike.

Okay I know for the long wait this isn't really that good but this was the best I could do while I was grounded understand? Once again please forgive me. I am already secretly working on the next chapter when my family aren't around or when I'm in school and I will try to update at least once every 5 to 8 days.

Anyway I hope someone enjoyed this and I will see you guys soon. Read and Review.


	3. Truths and Pain

AN-Hmm well here we are(Finally) Now we can actually get into a descent timing pattern of updates because I am pretty confidant I won't be getting anymore F's any time soon.

I wasn't able to read my reviews until the day I actually posted this. My punishment got extended until know fir attempting to sneak onto the computer. Glad that's over.

Anyway thank you so much for your thoughtful reviews and taking the time to actually read my story when there are a lot of ones much mire well written than this. Thank You.

Disclaimer- Same as always. I don't own Eragon or affiliated with it in anyway. I am not doing this for profit or personal gain.

Warnings- Incest and Male/Male Romance. Flames will, as always, be ignored.

* * *

She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that it was cold and dark. An unsettling ice seemed to have descended around her soul and Arya couldn't find the warmth. She knew what the cold was. It was the guilt called forth by her failure. It was her failure to protect her friends. 

She was the one who had told Eragon of how weak he was. She had taunted him and goaded him into foolishly charging forward even though the battle had been won.

It was her fault he had fallen to Murtagh and it was her fault that without their rider the Varden had lost morale. The battle had quickly turned against them. She could still here Eragon's scream as he fell. The pain in his voice had been unbearable.

Arya awoke in a cold sweat. Every night since their most recent and tragic battle, she had the exact same dream. She was alone and a copy of herself would appear and tell her the things she feared most. It spoke of the things Arya least wanted to be true.

She and Nasuada had been separated from the rest of the army as they retreated. They had taken refuge in a cave, and had hidden out for the last few days.

Speaking of Nasuada, the other girl was asleep as well and from the looks of it was having a bad a dream as she. She had fallen ill after the battle stress and fatigue making her vulnerable.

Gently, she grabbed Nasuada's hand, pleased to see her calm down.

"Father, I'm sorry. I failed you…"

A wave of pity over took Arya and she mumbled the ancient words to bring about a peaceful sleep for Nasuada. Another wave of guilt struck even harder than before. 'This is my fault. The Varden, Eragon and Nasuada all brought down by my careless words.' She thought.

A glimmer of determination showed through her eyes and she came to a decision about what she had to do. Eragon had to be rescued. There was no other way to fix her mistakes. When Nasuada had recovered she would do all she could to save Eragon, even if it meant fighting the army at Uru'Baen by herself.

She knew Eragon was still alive. Murtagh would see to that. All she had to do was get there before it was too late. She had a felling that her consciousness was making it sound easier than it was actually going to be.

She looked again at Nasuada. Arya wondered if the girl would choose to travel with her. No, she would not allow it. rescuing Eragon was Arya's responsibility to bear and she could not allow interference. She had a few loose strings to tie up before she could save Eragon and alleviate the burning guilt.

* * *

'_Come on Saphira! No need for violence!'_

Thorn ducked as Saphira's tail whipped past his head. Truly, she was too easy to rouse to anger.

'_It was just a suggestion! We don't have to save the species tonight we can try tomorrow.'_

Saphira gave Thorn her coldest glare. Thorn responded by giving her a haughty smirk, much to Saphira's ire. There staring contest continued until final Saphira couldn't take it anymore.

'_Why do you say such things? You know nothing about me. You have no right to speak to me like that!'_

Thorn let out a small snort of air.

'_You're right I know absolutely nothing about you and at this rate I never will. The only time you respond to me is when you're irritated. '_

Saphira let out a growl. She looked at Thorn, a flame lit in her eyes. She let out a jet of flame and her growl became louder.

'_Why should you know me? I don't understand what it is with you and your rider. You both seem to be forgetting. WE ARE ENEMIES.'_

This time it was Thorn's turn to answer in anger.

'_What is wrong with Murtagh and me?! As if you and Eragon are any better! We are enemies yet not by choice! I don't see how you two can just tread over others emotions! Do you have any idea how much Murtagh has suffered for Eragon?'_

'_And do you have any idea how much Murtagh has hurt Eragon? Eragon doesn't trust easily and he trusted Murtagh above all else. Murtagh shattered that trust.' _Saphira roared.

'_Murtagh has tried to repair that trust! Maybe if Eragon didn't try to bite his head off every time they meet… What are even arguing about? I…am sorry. I stepped out of bounds.'_

'_I am sorry as well. Shall we try this again? We are going to be spending a lot of time together so shall we try to cooperate?'_

Thorns trademark smirk returned._ 'I think I would like that. So, tell me about yourself.'_

Saphira was about to respond when a wave of dread over came her. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her soul.

Thorn seemed on edge as well. Something somewhere close was going horribly wrong. Before she could contemplate the matter any further, her world erupted in pain. She fell to the ground and let out a mighty roar. She was on fire. A blaze had engulfed her and there was no way out. Her cries were soon joined by Thorns and the ground seemed to disappear from beneath them. The very air felt as if it was compressed from there lungs. The world spun and then in an instant everything went black.

* * *

Eragon was bored. Despite the fact that he was being held hostage by his sworn enemy he was bored. After making up his mind about how to deal with Murtagh he quickly descended into boredom. 

It was noon judging from the light outside and Eragon yearned to get a breath of fresh air. He had spent several days in Uru'Baen and he was beginning to think that he would die from boredom before he was actually executed.

As pitiful as it was, Eragon found himself anticipating Murtagh's visits. Murtagh came to see Eragon once a day and even though it always ended in a fight, it broke the tedium that seemed to stretch out the day. The fact that Murtagh hadn't shown up yet was only adding to his quickly building frustration.

With little else to do, Eragon allowed his mind to drift off into thoughts of soaring though the sky with Saphira. The wind would whip though his hair and he could leave all his worries behind. Flying was an escape and that was the thing he needed most.

Eragon was so distracted from reality that he never heard Murtagh approach. Murtagh stood enraptured at the sight in front of him. Eragon's face was relaxed with a far of dreamy look glistening in his eyes. Murtagh felt a rare genuine smile split his face. Reluctantly he broke the trance they both fell into by clearing his throat loudly.

Eragon blinked startled before the relaxed look faded from his face and was replaced by one of loathing. Hiding the fact that Eragon had actually been anticipating Murtagh, he turned face him coldly.

"What do you want Murtagh? My stay here has been bad enough as it is without your company." The words were practically spat out.

"Honestly do we have to go through this every time? I get it. I really do. You hate me. The message is clear. I don't need you reminding me every time we meet. What would you have me do Eragon?" Murtagh responded. His voice was unreadable and laced with cold neutrality.

"Tell me Murtagh should I trust you? You betrayed me in the worst way. Even before we I found out we were brothers I… Why are we even discussing this? It doesn't matter and even if it did it is none of your business."

Murtagh paused. The mask he had carefully placed slipped and realization showed through his eyes. Murtagh was caught between smiling and frowning.

"Tell me Eragon, do you truly hate me or are just afraid of me? Are you afraid that I might hurt you again? I keep telling you that I had no choice! What will it take for you to get it?"

Eragon hesitated to answer. Did he really want to start to trust Murtagh again? Could he trust that Murtagh wasn't leading him into a trap? Eragon mentally scoffed. If Murtagh wanted him dead he would be already.

"I don't know what to expect from you. Tell me Murtagh, which is the real you? The one I met all that time ago? Or is it the Murtagh that I fought on the battlefield?"

Murtagh felt a smirk growing on his lips. Really Eragon was making this almost too easy. Walking over to Eragon, Murtagh placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder. "If you really want to find out you're going to have to trust me."

He leaned in close at this point. Murtagh was inches away from Eragon.

"So how bad do you want the truth? I'll tell you what. When you show me what you really feel then I'll show you the real Murtagh," Murtagh smirked, "You'll learn to trust me dragon rider."

Eragon shoved Murtagh away. There was something in Murtagh's voice. It was seducing and reminded Eragon of how things used to be. It brought back memories of comfort and security. Their friendship that was too close to just be friendship. Emotions that Eragon had long buried.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't talk like you know me because you don't know a damn thing about me! We are enemies Murtagh. Don't forget that."

Murtagh let out a dry chuckle. "I'm not so sure about that. I don't want to fight and you don't want to fight. I think that means we aren't enemies. Come on I'll undo you're bonds and then we can take a walk somewhere."

Eragon looked at him as if he had sprouted a third arm.

"Why in hell would I want to go anywhere with you?" Eragon spat.

Murtagh snorted. "Would you rather stay in here? Don't give that look. I know you better than you would think."

He gently took hold of Eragon's wrists, making sure to enjoy the moment, before slowly reciting the ancient words.

There was an intense flash and for a second everything was alright. Then the pain hit. There was another flash and Eragon felt as if his skull was being pulled open. There was intense pressure against his wrists and then it stopped. Before Eragon could catch his breath, Murtagh let out a blood-curdling yell.

He was clawing at his left wrist as if it was on fire. Murtagh felt as if someone had wrapped a band of liquid fire around his wrist and he couldn't remove it.

Eragon felt a heat on his right wrist that was growing. Within seconds, it was spreading and his entire right side was in an excruciating blaze. In a haze he collapsed to the floor mind swimming with shock.

There was a sudden sharp tug and they found themselves slammed against one another. The pain slowly subsided leaving them in a mindless distress. Eragon tried to form words yet his voice would not work.Murtagh found his entire body was refusing orders. He couldn't move.

Too tired to think or continue to struggle, they allowed themselves to be pulled into oblivion.

All the while from his throne Galbatorix watched and smiled. Too easy.

As Always read and review.


	4. Nightmares and Kisses

An- Well here we are again! See this wasn't as long as a wait. Also, I'm going to start making these longer!(Which I think I've accomplished) But do you feel like i relied to heavily on talking? As always review and enjoy.

Disclaimer- Same as always. I don't own Eragon or affiliated with it in anyway. I am not doing this for profit or personal gain.

Warnings- Incest and Male/Male Romance. Flames will, as always, be ignored.

* * *

The scenery was breathtaking. The world seemed as if it was taken directly from a daydream and held a beauty that couldn't be replicated in reality. A soft breeze filtered past, the only disruption in an otherwise perfect picture. Murtagh took in a deep breath. The air was sweet and hypnotizing. He felt like he could dream there forever. 

"Murtagh…"

The voice was whispered and like the breeze, was there and gone before Murtagh could wrap his mind around it. It was familiar and almost tangible, yet it remained just outside of his grip. The voice was playful and tempting. It was full of false and bittersweet promises that Murtagh reluctantly gave into. Unconsciously, he could sense a presence descending into his subconscious.

"Murtagh…" The voice repeated a ghostly echo of it's self. This time it was louder and he could tell more about it. The voice was male and someone he knew, but whom? A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He wanted to turn and see who the voice belonged to but his body refused to take orders. The voice laughed at his struggles.

Murtagh allowed himself to relax into the embrace. It was comforting and his troubles were soon filtering away. He couldn't grasp onto his own thoughts. There was someone important he was forgetting. The harder he tried to focus his thoughts, the faster they slipped from his grasp. Panic was growing in his chest and the beautiful surroundings were blurring.

Murtagh struggled to sit up but the embrace of the mysterious man turned into a cobra like grip and he felt paralyzed.

"Isn't this what you wanted Murtagh?" It hissed, "Love is such a dangerous thing. It is sweet and blinding and false. You can't gain something for nothing and happiness is unbelievably expensive but, if you die, you could have eternal bliss. Tell me, Is Eragon worth your life?"

A numb cold settled in his stomach. The voice was his. The embrace too belonged to himself and he could not escape it. It was part of him.

Murtagh tried to find his own voice, his mouth making the motions for speech yet no sound escaped. The grip tightened and Murtagh felt his bones began to crack. The air was being crushed forcefully from his lungs and all thought and reason faded before the mind numbing pain. It was everything. Fear was the only thing that kept him conscious when he wanted to blackout from the pain.

Just when Murtagh felt oblivion calling to him, it was all gone. The scenery, the sweet wind and the killing, crushing grip all vanished. The near death was the better alternative to what he now saw because before his eyes was a hell.

The air reeked of burnt flesh and death in place of the once perfume scented air. The peaceful countryside was replaced by a nightmarish plain. The ground itself was scorched and dying and the air was filled with the screeches of the damned. All around him was pain and death.

The atmosphere seemed to tingle with negativity and resentment. It was bearing in on his senses and overwhelming him. It was crushing Murtagh from all sides. Pain. Anger. Hatred and envy. He snapped his eyes shut in a vain attempt to block out all that was wrong. The hell around seemed to have burned its' way into his very core and no matter what he could not escape it.

Something over took him and he blindly rushed forward into the hell that surrounded him. He fled the horror and negativity that seemed to permeate form the air.

"What's the matter Murtagh?" A new voice asked. He could recognize it. A voice he longed to hear in reality as well. Eragon.

Murtagh stopped running and opened his eyes. He had reached the edge of his hell and there just beyond where the ground broken was Eragon. He stood calmly despite their surroundings.

"Isn't' this what you wanted Murtagh? Love is warm and true and comforting, but it isn't easy to come by. Tell me in truth, are you willing to go through hell and back for love? Tell me; am I worth your pain?"

Eragon walked over to him. He stepped over the chasm that separated them and dream Murtagh close. Despite the hell around them, Murtagh felt himself once again drawn into a sense of security. Eragon smiled and then with Zar'roc in hand ripped him in two.

* * *

Murtagh awoke a silent scream escaping his lips. He had yet to open his eyes for fear he was still dreaming. There was a heavy yet warn pressure against his chest, and it felt too similar to his nightmare for Murtagh too want to discover the truth. 

Hesitantly, Murtagh opened his eyes and was partially relived to find himself back in Eragon's room, collapsed on the floor. The weight he had felt against his chest was Eragon who was apparently unconscious.

The memories came rushing back to him. The pain had occurred as a result of Murtagh trying to break the spell that had chained Eragon. The only question was why. He had placed the seal in the first place. Murtagh had chosen one he knew how to break on purpose. So what happened?

Murtagh tried to move his arms. They felt heavy and detached as if they were never truly apart of his body. His system was apparently still in shock. The only felling that remained with him was a slight burning sensation on his wrist and a dull ache in his skull.

Eragon stirred on Murtagh's chest before slowly drifting into consciousness.

"What the _hell _did you do!? I swear every time I think I can trust you…"

"I didn't do anything! It was basic! I'm not sure how I messed up." Murtagh yelled defensively. "If I was going to harm you I would like to think that I have to brains to make sure it didn't hurt me too."

Eragon scoffed. "Of course you would. Then again, if you had the brains you would have never 'messed up' in the first place!"

"Don't dare talk to me about brains Eragon. After all, who's the genius who captured in the first place?" Murtagh spat

"In that case, who is the genius who BETRAYED ME!?"

Murtagh's face darkened and his voice came out like ice. "Don't even start that right now Eragon. I don't want to hear it."

"Heh, of course you don't want to hear it," Eragon laughed "You never want to hear how your actions have hurt other people. You never want to hear about how much hatred you've earned."

Murtagh forced himself to calm down. Arguing with Eragon never got anywhere and it wasn't exactly helping his cause. "It's kind of hard to believe how much you hate me when you're still lying on my chest."

Eragon leaped up as if he had been burned. All notion of previous injury had been forgotten as if had never happened. Furious, Eragon stormed to the far side of the room, putting as much distance as possible between him and Murtagh. Murtagh could feel the anger searing from Eragon.

Murtagh slowly pulled himself to stand and immediately regretted his decision. A wave of nausea passed over him and he fell back hard on the floor.

Murtagh groaned. He really didn't have the energy. His thoughts were barely coherent and he felt himself fading back into slumber. Eragon's voice was becoming bleary and his vision was swimming in and out of focus.

Eragon immediately rushed back over to Murtagh and pulled Murtagh close to him. The second Eragon closed the gap between them, the nausea passed and Murtagh found he was back to normal. Panting slightly, Murtagh allowed a smirk to grace his features.

"Ah Eragon! All this time I thought you didn't care and yet here you are rushing to my side."

Eragon visibly darkened and his face contorted into a frown. Despite the grimace Eragon still didn't let Murtagh go.

'He looks like a kid when he frowns' Murtagh thought to himself. Murtagh felt sick again as a wave of anger passed through him as if it was a physical blow.

"_What_ did you just say?" Eragon hissed.

Confusion washed over Murtagh. In response to Eragon, Murtagh gave him a look all the while thinking to himself, 'I didn't say anything.'

Eragon visibly paled. "It's finally happened. You've driven me insane. I'm hearing voices." Murtagh was blasted with another wave of emotion.

A slow realization dawned onto Murtagh as he slowly began to understand what had happened to them. It was Murtagh's turn to pale. Taking a quivering breath he tried to force himself to be calm. Doing the best he could, Murtagh immediately tried to block his thoughts from Eragon.

As soon as their connection was near breaking, Eragon doubled over grasping his head in pain. It was as if someone was slowly driving a needle through his brain. Sensing his mistake, Murtagh opened up his mind and was relieved when Eragon returned to normal.

"Eragon, I don't know how to say this but I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Still recovering from the mental blow, Eragon was slow to answer. Something in Murtagh's voices screamed a silent warning. Sitting up straight he looked Murtagh square in the eye. "Start with the good news."

"Well, I managed to break the seals on your magic and you should be able to communicate with Saphira again on the other hand…"

"_What did you do_?!"

"The spell had a failsafe. Breaking the link on you made it reconnect your mind to the nearest object. _I_ was the nearest object."

Before Murtagh had even finished his sentence he felt the backlash. Eragon was radiating fury and Murtagh thought he was going to split in two. He fell from away from Eragon and convulsions spread through his body. Murtagh's vision panned out and everything blurred into shades of white and gray. Just when the pain became most unbearable, everything turned numb except for a soft and warm pressure against his lips.

It was soft and firm possessing untold passion and at the same time was chaste and innocent. And as soon as it started it was over. Eragon slowly pulled away as the gravity of the moment sunk in.

Both of them froze in their spots afraid to move. Murtagh, half-sitting half-lying in Eragon's arms and Eragon, both arms wrapped protectively around Murtagh and still leaned in close. There was a shaky breath shared between the two of them.

Then everything unfroze.

* * *

Saphira staggered to her feet. The pain had stopped and an eerie calm had settled all around her. Thorn was lying on his side not to far away. He let out a low groan before he too stood. He seemed fine for a second before he crashed to the ground. 

Rushing to his side, she gently nudged him to check if he was okay.

"_Ah, Saphira! It's so nice to know you care_."

She glared at him before slow growl began to escape from her throat.

Thorn let out a amused snort before becoming serious. Saphira sensing the gravity of the mood, focused her attention on the strange events that had occurred.

"_Do you feel strange, like there is another voice in the back of your head? I can sense Murtagh but there is something else just out of my reach. What about you?_"

"_H mm, this is the first time I have been able to sense Eragon in days! But there is something off. I can't put my finger on it, yet it's like our bond has become stretched out."_

Suspicious, she reached out further in the link poking and prodding in search of answers. Somehow, Saphira _knew_ who it was. She couldn't place a name on it, she couldn't place a face on it yet something was there. Somehow, it knew her as well.

Reaching out further with her mind, she could feel it approaching her as well. The entity seemed to split into two. One was separated and phased out while the was other reaching out to her as well.

There minds touched and Saphira was overwhelmed with emotion. It was breathtaking. The others thought's put Saphira at ease. Almost immediately she knew who it was.

_'Thorn how is this possible?'_

'_I'm not sure but I'm sure this won't end well. I'm sure we'll adjust but with those two...'_ Thorn's tone was laced with dry humor.

'_What do you mean?_' Saphira asked warily

Thorn let out another amused snort. '_How would you feel if you had your mind connected with your enemy? I'm sure Eragon is going to be thrilled. It should be fun to watch...'_

Despite her self Saphira burst into laughter.

'Are you suggesting we spy on them? Are you sure that's a good idea? I doubt they'll be pleased when they find out.'

Thorn forced a straight face bit his eyes were alight with humor. '_Yes because after all, they pose such a threat when irritated. Of course they might be more dangerous if we weren't more than twice their size.'_

* * *

Then everything unfroze. 

Eragon dropped Murtagh and scrambled to put as much distance between them as possible. He sat there slightly dazed mumbling to himself in disbelief. Murtagh was still on the ground staring at Eragon disbelievingly. Slowly a smirk split his features and broke into a full fledged smile.

"You know Eragon, if this is how you hate people, I can't wait to see what love is like." Murtagh's smile did the unthinkable and grew even brighter. "Admit it Eragon you feel something for me."

Eragon rose to his feet disbelief long gone. "It was a fluke and I panicked. There was no emotion whatsoever."

Murtagh's smile was still firmly in place. Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because in case you forgot," he said tapping his own head, "I know everything you feel. Everything. Like right know you're not angry at all. You're embarrassed. And during that kiss, you weren't angry you were worried. I somehow doubt you would be worried if you truly hated me."

Eragon flushed pink and turned his head away to avoid Murtagh's gaze.

"Shut up Murtagh! Stop talking to me like you know me! Stop trying to ignore the truth. There can't be an us."

Murtagh scoffed and his smile faded. "Why not? You won't even give me a chance. Is it because of what i did? I really can't keep apologizing for that. But I promise you if you give me a chance I won't let you down. ...damn I sound sappy."

Eragon chuckled. "At least you sound convincing."

Murtagh's smile returned full force. "Does that mean you're giving me a chance?"

Before Eragon could answer, he was pulled into Murtagh's embrace. Eragon's face flushed pink again and he was glad his face was hidden from Murtagh's view.

"You're embarrassed again. You seem to keep forgetting I can feel your emotions."

Eragon's flush turned a darker shade. "You seem to keep forgetting that I can read your mind. Do you really think I'm gorgeous when I blush?"

"Mm you have no idea." Murtagh laughed before pulling Eragon as close as possible to him. There was absolutely no room between them.

"Pervert!"

"I didn't say anything!" He was still laughing and was relishing in the physical contact.

"You thought it you ass! You are _never _going to do that! Not to me!"

Murtagh's laugh grew louder and it echoed throughout the entire room. "So is it okay for me to do_ that _to someone else? You know Galbatorix was tossing suitors down my throat not to long ago. I'm sure one of them would _love_ for me to do _that _to them."

Murtagh winced as he felt what was surprisingly like jealousy radiate from Eragon.

"Calm down. I only have room for you. After all, you look so good when you blush."

Murtagh smirked as he felt embarrassment from Eragon. Murtagh had very rarely seen Eragon embarrassed before and it was nice to know he was the only one who could make Eragon blush. He was finally getting his chance with Eragon and he was not going to waste it.


End file.
